Maid Work
by BanetteGirl
Summary: Dawn agreed to watch over Reggie's and Paul's Pokémon while Reggie is away with Maylene on a cruise, but thinking she had the house to herself was far from what she got...
1. Chapter 1

BanetteGirl: Hey everyone this is just a short story, I wont be updating my other story till the first of the year when I have the next set of chapter's done

Banette: We're sorry, but we hope you can be patient

Maid Work

KNOCK

"Hey Dawn thanks for coming," Reggie Said opening the Door

"Hey Reggie, and don't mention it," Dawn said walking into the house

"Hey Dawn," Maylene said from the kitchen

"Hey Maylene are you excited about yours and Reggie's cruise, I hear it's a nice one,"

"Oh yes, I think I over packed too," Maylene said motioning to her set of bags by the door

'Well then, I think you did too," Dawn giggled

"Ok Dawn, here are the house keys and shed keys, and um," Reggie went quiet as he looked around

"What Reggie, are you forgetting something," Maylene said

"I can't remember,"

"Its ok, Reggie, I'm bound to figure it out, just go have fun,"

"Thanks ok, the My pokemon are in my room in a blue chest, an Paul's pokemon are in his room in his closet in a grey chest,"

"All right, and the feedings time is 10 am, 3 pm, then 7 pm," Dawn said looking at Reggie

Reggie and Maylene loaded up the car, before waving bye to Dawn and driving off. After closing the door Dawn went up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

"So he was forgetting to tell me something," Dawn said as she looked at the spare bed room. Smiling she shook her head at Reggie's messy office/spare room.

It was covered in papers and the bed wasn't even put together, she pulled out her Xtransceiver and called Reggie.

"Hello, what's wrong," He asked as his voiced came from the blank screen

"The spare bedroom,"

"AW shit Dawn I'm sorry that's what forgot to tell you, just sleep in Paul's room. He shouldn't be home anytime soon he's off training,"

"Ok will do, have fun,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Dawn hung up the call and walked over to Paul's room slowly she opened up the room. As she thought it was neat and simple, no evidence he even liked living here, no posters of pokemon no books laying around, everything was in place. Walking over to his bed she sat her bag down before turning to look at the desk, walking over to it she ran her finger over the wood picking up a small amount of dust on her fingertip. Turning back to look at the bed in the nook between his wall and closet wall she let out a sad small sigh before walking back out of the room.

She headed for the kitchen to make her some late breakfast, opening up the pantry she felt her eyebrow start twitching. Special K Cereal, Special K Bars, Special K Oatmeal, and other "healthy" food. Hoping for better luck in the freezer, she opened it, Weight Watchers meals and Slim Cow frozen treats stared back at her.

'I'm going shopping," She declared as she turned around and fell over her Male Pyroar

"AWW,"

Dawn opened her eyes to see she was draped over her Pyroar who had been laying behind her. Fixing herself she looked at the large lion pokemon before petting his head.

'Want to go with me to town," She asked as he licked her hand

Getting up she grabbed the house key Reggie had left for her before her and Pyroar left for town.

After an hour of loading up on junk food they headed for the house.

"Crap Pyroar we have to hurry its almost 3,' Dawn said looking at her watch

Rushing home with the bags in her hands Dawn almost slammed into a person who was also walking along the road. Taking a step back to catch herself, along with Pyroar's back. Dawn looked up only to feel her knees shake,

'This is bad,' she thought as the person in front of her turned to look down at her

The person in front of her was a boy a few years older maybe, with a black and white baseball hat on casting a shadow over his eyes and a black jacket with a white hood and no sleeves. He had on trip pants and a Pangoro by his side. The boy lifted his head up to look at Dawn.

"Your Cute, and you bumped into me," He sneered

Dawn began to tremble more, but it wasn't from her fear, it was from Pyroar's growling. Dawn knew she didn't stand a chance against this guy, one her Pyroar was weak against fighting, and two this guy probably had more than one pokemon while she had left hers at the house.

"I'm Really sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going,' Dawn said

The boy however was eyeing his way down Dawn's figure. From her long slightly curled hair that reached her hips, that flowed over her white and pink striped long shirt that covered up most of her blue jean short shorts, then down to her white flip-flops. He smiled like a shark as he figured out her body shape, small and delicate with what most would call great boobs for anyone her age. Her skin was the right color, to this boy he found the jack pot.

"You owe me an apology,"

"I Did, Apologize,"

"Are you getting smart with me," He asked walking closer to her, making her wrap around the grocery bags and back up more into Pyroar. Dawn began to shake more, until she saw a familiar shadow fly over head.

"AERODACTYL," She screamed

The boy looked up at the sky just in time to see a large black shadow fly over head. Until a load screech was released and a Mega Aerodactyl landed in front of Dawn placing its wings on the ground making its jaw a foot over the boy and growled down at him.

"Pangoro Mega Punch," the boy screamed

Aerodactyl just flapped his wings sending both the boy and Pangoro sliding threw the dirt. The boy quickly grabbed another pokeball and released a Froslass.

"Aerodactyl look out,' Dawn screamed as Froslass released a Blizzards at Aerodactyl who flew up but got his foot caught.

Falling to the ground Dawn screamed and Pyroar used takedown on Pangoro who was easily defeated, but was frozen solid by Froslass.

'Aerodactyl, get up," Dawn pleaded as the boy started approaching her, his jacket torn and his hat had hood off

"I'm going to make you pay,' He hissed that was before he was slammed backwards by a large tail

Aerodactyl tried to stand but his foot was badly wounded, he wobbled to full height towering over the boy, before roaring and scaring the boy off. Dawn rushed to Aerodactyl's side as he fell over. He was holding his foot out as he laid on his side, Dawn petted his large nose/mouth, and looked over his badly injured foot.

"Aerodactyl you have to un freeze Pyroar," Dawn said

Aerodactyl shot off a small dragon breath to unfreeze him, who just shook off the ice before looking at Dawn.

'I Need you to run back to the house and get my bag, Aero, is badly injured. Please Pyroar," Dawn said looking at the Male lion who nodded and took of back to the house

Just then it started to rain, Dawn sighed and looked up at the large pokemon.

'Looks like our day got worse huh," She said petting him as he moved a wing to shielded her from the rain

Sitting under his wing dawn began to look over his wound, his foot was a dull red while a few scratches on the top of it were starting to turn a dark color around them, sighing she reached out to touch the wound when Aerodactyl pulled his foot back. Turning to the large dino. pokemon Dawn noticed the look in his eyes, he was in a great deal of pain.

"I'm so sorry Aerodactyl I should have done something instead of rely on you in that situation, I'm a horrible trainer I got you hurt," She said throwing her arms around what she could of his mouth and crying.

Pyroar returned breathing heavily with Dawn's bag in his mouth reaching inside Dawn pulled out some bandages and Medicine spray, and began to doctor Aerodactyl's Wound. Shortly she was done and the large pokemon slowly and weakly stood up. Looking up at the sky some of the clouds had spread out and some sunshine could be seen against the light shower of rain.

"Aerodactyl, can you fly now ,if you can meet us back at the house, you know your way don't you," Dawn said picking up the tied grocery bags and looking at her pokemon

Slowly he nodded before flying off towards the house with Dawn and Pyroar running under his small shadow towards the house. Once reaching the house Dawn Recalled Aerodactyl into his pokeball witch was on the counter. Then turned to Pyroar and noticed he was dripping wet from the rain along with her.

"Bath time huh," Dawn said smiling at her lion before turning to Lopunny who was putting up the Groceries.

"Your In Charge Lopunny,"

And with that Dawn headed up the stairs to Paul's room leaving wet footprints behind. Going threw her bag of clothes, she began to frantically throw clothes in every direction.

'NO WAY How did I forget my Nightgown," She cried dumping her bag over and all its contents falling onto the beg

Panties, Bras, socks, shorts, shirts, robe, hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner everything but her nightgown was present. Stepping back into the middle of the room she looked at Paul's closet, Sure she could wear one of her daily shirt and shorts as pjs, but all her shorts where blue jeans witch went comfortable to sleep in, and her shirts well if she wore one to sleep in she would be missing an outfit, and doing laundry in a strangers house just seamed weird. So slowly walking over to the closet she opened the door to see his dresser, and after discovering witch drawer held his underwear, and socks she found the one she was looking for after her face felt on fire. Pulling out a large grey one with a pokeball symbol on the sleeves much like her old beanie except in white.

'This one will do, its long enough,' She said standing up and holding the shirt against her. Thought it came down just past her butt, she figured since she was the only one here and it was just fro sleeping purposes no need to worry right.

"Come on Pyroar, lets take a bath, 'She said as she got a wet rag and began to wipe the mud of her lion before drying him off and letting him sleep in the bathroom while she took her shower

Downstairs Lopunny had just finished picking up after all the pokemon she fed, since she knew it was going to rain and did it for Dawn who was at the store, of course she still didn't know why Dawn was so late getting back, she just assumed it was the rain and carried on with her business. So while she was setting food bowls back in the closet near the laundry room she heard a door open and close, and a deep voice mumbling something from the living room.

"Damn rain, and why the hell are their wet foot prints on the floor," It grumbled.

Footsteps could be heard heading up the stairs and Lopunny looked just in time to see a head of purple hair at the top of the stairs following the footsteps. Freaking the Rabbit pokemon gave out a scream and headed up after the human, but of course tripped on a wet puddle and face planted the floor by the stairs.

The person and made it into Paul's room where the footprints entered and exited, a quick glance to the bed covered in girly items, the person made a snort notice before turning its attention to the bathroom where the shower could be heard. Walking over the person busted threw the door to be meet wit the sight of a naked girl just getting out of the shower.

'Paul-,"

BanetteGirl: Well it will only be hopefully three chapters with maybe one lemon in it or two not sure I may finish it tonight or tomorrow

Review please


	2. Chapter 2

BanetteGirl: Finished first one on the second chapter more mature stuff here,

Chapter Two

"Paul-,"

Dawn was standing in the middle of the steamed up bathroom with the towel brought up to her face drying it off, her hair was flowing down her wet back, while small droplets of water ran carelessly down her body. From where he stood Paul could see the side of her larger then normal size breast, For girls her age, smooth stomach with developing hip curves, and her long legs.

"Troub-troublesome," He gulped out felling his pants tighten from what he was seeing in his bathroom

Completely frozen in place, Dawn began to shiver before she felt hot tears run down her face, forgetting her clothing, or lack of clothing she jumped on the Paul wrapping her arms around him and sending him falling onto his back. Looking up at the crazy woman, Paul got a face full of perky pink nipples and cream flesh. Sitting up and making the woman's breast move out of his face he saw her actual face looking at him wit ha small smile and tears running down his face. But when he went to open his mouth to speak she attacked it. Shoving her tongue into his, and tangling her hands into his hair. Seeing as he had just saw her naked and her nipples where shoved in his face, he had some sexual tension he'd give back to the woman grabbing her hair and pulling her hair back a small amount to give him the upper angel in their heated kiss. Finally Pulling away for air a small amount of saliva was present on her chin.

'I missed you," she said looking up at him from her now on all four position over his legs

Unfortunately for the two of them a hysterical Lopunny came rushing up the stairs flailing her arms around before stopping mid leap/hop locked on to her trainers position over the mean trainer boy. Of course the pokemon didn't want to see the mean purple hair trainer grab her trainers hair and shove his tongue in her mouth. No Lopunny did not want to see that of the mad Pyroar looming over the two of them.

"PYROAR,"

Dawn jumped rorward causing both her and Paul to flinch and him sucki n a breath an her tongue. Of course it wasn't un pleasurable as she grabbed his hair tight and moved forward. But then there was a low growling sound from behind them that pulled the two apart with a small line of saliva connecting the two's mouth witch was quickly wiped away.

'Pyroar, return, you two Lopunny, go put both of you in your pokeballs,' Dawn panted

As the two pokemon walked away, one moving like a robot and another puffing steam from its ears, Dawn turned to look back at Paul's face, he had his smirk on and his head was to the side, with his bangs falling over his hazy eyes. Dawn gulped, before looking around.

"I Should get dressed," She whispered standing up and slowly putting on her clothes, all the while Paul sat watching.

"So you missed me," He asked as they made their way down stairs to the kitchen

"Yes, you just left," She whispered

Paul looked over at her, her head was down ad a small stream of tears fell from her face

"I Woke up and you where gone, and-and I don't know where you where," She cried looking up at him

He placed his hand on her head and patted it before walking off. He didn't even say a word. He just walked into the kitchen before turning a small amount.

'Troublesome, quit crying, it can't be changed that I left, I'm sorry. But know as to why you are here,"

"Reggie asked me to look after the pokemon while he was away, I can leave it you want me too,"

"No, I Don't want you to leave," he said before the house fell quiet

"Why did you leave," She whispered

"I can't tell you that,' He said moving to lean against the counter facing her

Dawn moved slowly closer to him before looking up at his face, "Then as long as Your-,"

"I'm not sure what my brother told you to do, but it sounds like you're the house maid,"

"Maid," Dawn question.

Paul looked at her, before grinning, "Stop worrying woman, I'll tell you soon, I swear but know, I have catching up to do,"

She tilted her head to the side, before he moved and had her thrown against the counter with him behind her and one hand roughly shoved down her panties.

"Yes, I had almost remembered you whole body layout, and if I recall if I move my fingers this way,' He slid his fingers into her heat, and was rewarded by a gasp and her shoulders shaking, " I Can make you wet, and then if I do this," shoving his two fingers in and out he felt her jerk around before throwing her body against his and panting, "I Can make you scream soon,"

"PA-UL, Please,"

But his assault continued until she felt her back arch into him more and a scream/moan erupted from her throat but before she gave it sound he yanked her head back and shoved his tongue forcefully down her throat where she sucked on it hard. Turning around in his arms he moved her hips against him and her eye flew open.

"He's-He's so hard, I Don't remember him being this hard,"

Dawn heard him growl before she felt him move and sit her on the table, backing away from her, he braced him self on the side

"Troublesome, I Need, I Need,' He was panting and his erection was making his pants to tight,

'Then I'll make it go away, anyway you want," She panted looking at him

He just growled before moving closer to her, "Then _Maid_, Fix it. With your mouth."

Dawn just smiled before slipping off the table and getting on her knees in front of him before slowly removing his belt and un buckling his pants, after them and his boxer where removed she slowly licked at the tip of his member tasting his precum.

"You know I'd let you get away with anything so why this,' She mumbled before taking him into his mouth and slowly sucking and using her hands to massage what she couldn't take in, making her hands match her mouth she slowly yet quickly brought him to his end. Pulling back she looked up at him.

"I Can't move," She whispered

"Wh-why,"

"I'm sticky down there," Was all that was said before she was thrown roughly on her back and her panties quickly removed

Her head was thrown back and her back arched high s he ran his tongue up her center, "PAUL, PLEASE,"

He continued to slowly clean her of her stickiness before letting his tongue slowly slid into her, she jerked again but he pulled out and moved away from her. Hovering over her on all fours. He moved closer to her ear

'That is all you get my little maid," Before heading up to his room slowly

Dawn laid still o nthe floor, before rushing up the stairs after him.

*2 days later*

Dawn was walking around outside watching Paul train, since she's had him inside yesterday and since they didn't get any sleep the first night he was back, her hips actually where happy she didn't have him lodged in-between them. Though, he still hadn't told her why he had left her before.

'Maybe he will tell me today," She thought as she fed the pokemon their lunch and hurried to fix Paul and Her some. After setting the table to strong arms where quickly around her waist as a mouth attacked itself to he neck

She stiffen until he pulled back and snickered, "Damn this is horrible," He said as he placed his hand on his head

'I Think you may be my weakness woman,"

"Woman," She blushed

"What,"

"Its just, You never called me a woman before,"

"yes I have, just not in the way I did just then,"

"Well um, anyway Reggie called he said they will be back soon maybe tomorrow night,"

"Ok, Then,"

"Um Paul, can you tell me know why you left,"

"Huh,"

"I Want to know why you left," Dawn said looking down at her plate

He gave a sign before looking up at her, "Because, Dawn I didn't want to fall in love with you,"

BanetteGirl: Sorry this one was short, my computer was totally messing up stupid Pandora, anywho next chapters the final


	3. Chapter 3

BanetteGirl: Final Chapter I just noticed this title isn't that great lol

Chapter Three; Final

He gave a sign before looking up at her, "Because, Dawn I didn't want to fall in love with you,"

Dawn shot her head up and stared at him before her eyes burned but givn she didn't want to look like a fool, she sat quietly

"You Don't want to love me," She question

"that's not it, its complicated woman, and I can't explain it," He said before standing up knowing good an well she was about to flee,

"Then what is it, do-do you just want me to spread my legs," He screamed then she clenched her fist, and ran

He chased after her but she slammed his own bedroom door in his face, and he heard the lock,

"Open up, I can try an explain,"

'You said you couldn't,"

"I Can try,"

"No, Its be a lie, you just want me to spread my legs for you but- but-,"

'But what woman," He growled threw the door

"I CAN DO THAT FOR ANYONE," She screamed

He went stiff, before He went blank. Dawn stepped back from the door, knowing what she said was going to set him off bu-

The door went flying in wants and the door frame where the lock was at now was busted. He stood then fist clenched. He approached her

'Anyone, ANYONE," He yelled, before throwing her on the bed

"ANYONE, "He growled as he attacke her lips, bitting on her lower one to get her mouth open while his hands grabbed her breast and squessed. She screamed out nad arched

"Anyone can get you wet within two seconds, and make you want them badly," He growled as she reached lower and forcefully shoved two fingers in her making her come completely off the bed.

"Anyone can know every spot on you that makes you scream, anyone can know this," Now his movements got rough as she tossed her head back and force as he nipped at her nipples threw her shirt, and his hand kept its fast movement But then she bit him. And she flipped them.

Now with her on top she had stopped his hands and pushed him mouth away, before she moved to his neck an slowly ran her tongue over his neck,

"No one but Paul," She whispered

He growled as she moved her hips against his fingers and hard erection. He pulled his hand out and grabbed a hold of her hips.

"No One but Paul know my body," She said as she moved an took of her shorts and again got on top moving her hips against him making it seam she was will to shove pants and all up her to get friction. But she quickly unfasten his belt.

"No One but you," She said as she slid onto him after she moved his boxer and pants again

He flipped them and looked down at her. Before latching onto her neck and sucking as he ripped the front of her shirt open, he hadn't moved his haps he let her do all the work for know moving her own slowly getting what she wanted as he paid attention to her breast pinching on nipple while he sucked another. Dawn moved her hips making him slowly slide in and out of her

"Paul move please,"

"No," He said as he moved to her other nipple then he didn't move shoving himself in her completely and sitting up on his knees. Bringing her up with im till her breast where in his face his teeth latching on to one while she threw her head back.

(DownStairs)

"_Hey sorry must have missed you, but I'll b home in a little bit I just dropped Maylene off, so see you,"_

CLICK the answering machine went off

(Upstairs)

Finally Dawn thought, as he moved fasted within her, his tongue shoved down her trough one hand holding him up the other assaulting her breast,

"No,' She thought, "Have to hold on to it,"

He shifted to a new angle and Dawn bit his tongue, a growl ripped threw him before he could bite back she was sucking it. Slowly trying to make her forgive him, but he slammed into her again hitting her spot and she ripped her head away causing the string of saliva to fall between them However He knew she was close, and fighting it.

"HEY, I'm-" There I nthe door way stood Reggie, well statute Reggie

The scene was not one he wanted to come home to, he didn't want ot see the ass of his little brother or Dawn with her mout hopen panting face flustered, legs spread while his little brother rammed into her, thankfully he didn't see any of there parts before Paul shot him a glare

'Go away she's mine,'

Reggie didn't have to be told twice, but before he could make it off the stairs

"AWW PAULLLLLLLLL," was screamed threw the house causing him to loose his footing and face plant the floor.

Now everyone was sitting at the table, Reggie was the most freaked out, the last he checked they hated each other right, no wait they traveled together for a bit, then Paul left an she returned home, so why where the fucking just a little while ago. Not that the thing that happened was surprising well the act he too was a male with needs and he got Maylene to help him with that on the cruise but his little brother and Dawn.

"Reggie," Dawn said slowly

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "Y-yeah,"

"You Didn't see anything did you,' She wasn't asking the otiose she was asking if he had saw her assets

"N-No, My-My Brother had tha-That all covered," He said flushing red

'Good, cuz if you saw anything I'd kill you,' Paul growled

"But when did you two,"

"A while back, when that rapist was in Sinnoh,' Dawn stated and the house grew quiet

"Oh, and so this has been-,"

'Arceus Reggie, I'm sleeping with Troublesome there plai nand simple,"

"NO NOT PLAIN AND SIMPLE, are you two a couple or are you using her,' Reggie said standing up and knocking his chair over

"Well we're sort of a couple,' Paul said witch caused Dawn to look at him He sighed and tilted his head 'Aren't we,"

"Of course,' Dawn answered smiling

Reggie however just fell over

"Good, now, what do we do about Reggie,"

"I have no idea, you know he saw you butt right,"

"Yeah, I know, but as long as he didn't see your stuff that's all that matters,"

Dawn just smiled and looked over the table at the empty spot before looking under the table at Reggie draped over the knocked over chair as if he was dead

BanetteGirl: this was short cuss I was not sleepy anywho love you my little ghostlyings review


End file.
